


End Game

by triplejay



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Cussing, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplejay/pseuds/triplejay
Summary: What happens in Vegas, doesn't stay in Vegas... at least not in the case of Nick Jakoby and Jayla Edwards.Title inspiration: "End Game" - Taylor Swift, Future, & Ed Sheeran





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way that you’re walking, the way that you’re talking  
> You're the one I want to spend this night with  
> Tryin’ to get in them drawers and bang it out ‘til the morning  
> I can already tell you want it  
> Cause you’re shakin’ it all for me, giving it all to me  
> Rubbing that body on me  
> Keep on shakin’ it all for me, giving it all to me  
> Rubbing that body on me
> 
> “Body On Me” – Nelly, Akon, & Ashanti

Nick Jakoby had not been to this kind of place in a while. In fact, he had probably never been to this kind of place in his entire life. It was not in his nature. Nick had always kept pretty much to himself, except for recently, and except for Ward and Sherri and Sophia. They were family now. This place, however, had decidedly little to do with family, although it was Ward who convinced Nick to come here. Ward, probably one of the only people—no, scratch that— _the_ only person, who could change Nick’s mind once it was made up. Nick thought of Sherri and smiled. Sherri, the only person who could change Ward’s mind once it was made up. Sherri would definitely not deem this a family activity. Nope, not at all, Nick thought, observing his surroundings.

*****

“This is probably my favorite topless pool in Vegas,” Jayla announced, stretching her arms up over her head, arching her back, and slumping back down into the plush white towel covering her lounge chair. “It’s so chill here.” Naomi, standing waist-deep in the pool nearby, frowned at her over the top of her sunglasses, partly because of the glare of the sunlight reflecting off the water and partly because of her boredom. “Yeah. Too fucking chill. You promised me a memorable damn weekend. I may as well have stayed in West Hollywood.” She smacked the top of the water with her hand, purposefully splashing Jayla a bit.

Jayla laughed at her friend, unfazed. “West Hollywood is boring as hell and you know it,” she replied. “The other girls and I are having fun. Maybe you need another drink.”

“Yeah, I do. Go get me another freakin’ drink. And maybe find some dudes for us to talk to while you’re at it,” Naomi responded, swiveling around in the water to look around. “Check out those guys over there. They have a cabana. They’ll probably let us drink with them if we show them our tits.”

“Every girl here is showing their tits, you idiot,” Jayla laughed, swinging her legs off the side of her lounge chair into her flip-flops and reaching for her bikini top so that she could approach the bar. “But yeah. More drinks.”

*****

“Hey bro,” Nguyen said loudly, breaking up Nick’s train of thought. “You’ve been nominated.”

“For what?” Nick asked.

“It’s your job to get some girls up in here,” Nguyen replied, gesturing around the cabana.

Nick frowned. “I wasn’t aware we needed any girls up in here,” he said. His partners immediately erupted into laughter. Nguyen reached over and shoved Nick’s shoulder. “Bro. What the hell do you think we came here for?” he said, smiling. “Go talk to those chicks over there. There’s five of them and five of us. Don’t fuck this up.”

Nick stood up, annoyed. “I’m not sure what you expect me to do. I’m going to go get some water.” Ward got up, gesturing in the direction of the bar. “I’ll go with you.” They made their way out of the cabana, stepping over legs and knocking over a few plastic drink cups as they went. “Seriously, Daryl, am I being fucked with right now?”

“No, man,” Ward said as they walked toward the bar at the far end of the pool. “I mean, they might be giving you just a little bit of a hard time.”

 Nick rolled his eyes.

“But it’s all in good fun. Look, Nick, this is what guys do when they go to Vegas. They look for a group of chicks to hang out with. You know, the more the merrier. Make sense?”

“No!” Nick said. “That makes no sense. Human chicks don’t talk to me. What the—”

Ward cut him off. “Nick. Come on. Just relax a little bit. Have some fun. Don’t worry about the other guys. Just go talk to someone for your own sake. When was the last time you even talked to a girl? And that hooker we arrested last week doesn’t count.” They were just a few feet from the bar. Ward inclined his head toward a girl in a blue bikini who was up on her tiptoes, leaning on the bar. “Look. Just say hi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I see you're lookin’ at my body babe  
> And now you wanna come and put it on me  
> If I gave it to you could you promise me  
> That you could make it feel like it never did  
> Cause I see you and you see me   
> Now if I please you could you please me  
> Now I ain't the one in no relationship  
> And I ain't tryna be the other chick  
> I know you want it
> 
> “Body On Me” – Nelly, Akon, & Ashanti

Jayla was annoyed. She had been standing on her tiptoes for over five minutes, leaning over the bar to give the bartender an eyeful of cleavage in order to get faster service. It hadn’t worked at all. She felt a presence standing on her right and moved a little to the left without looking. She wanted her damn drink.

“Hi,” said a voice to her right. She glanced over. It was an orc. Not unusual, generally speaking, although a rare sight at the topless pool at Caesar’s Palace.

“Hi,” she responded politely, turning her attention back to the bartender. In her head—what does this motherfucker want? 

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked.

Jayla relaxed and came off of her tiptoes and the bar, turning to face him. It was hot as balls out. She was thirsty and irritated and not in the mood for small talk, but she mustered up the nicest smile possible. After all, not many guys simply say hi and ask if they can buy you a drink, she reasoned internally. “Sure, if you can get this asshole’s attention faster than I can,” she responded, throwing her hands up.

“I’ll see what I can do,” the orc replied, raising his arm in the bartender’s direction. The bartender—Vic, according to his nametag—looked in Jayla’s direction for what seemed to her the first time. “What is it, bud?” Vic asked.

“Hmmph,” Jayla exclaimed under her breath.

“I’ll take a water, and whatever the lady wants,” the orc replied, looking down at Jayla.

“I’ll take a Jack and Coke,” said a clean-cut black guy with a mustache standing to the orc’s right.

“May I get this cucumber-jalapeno thing?” Jayla asked, tapping the plastic drink menu atop the bar with her fingernail. Technically, it was called a “Spicy Siren”, but Jayla hated stupid drink names. She refused to say them. The bartender looked down at Jayla’s finger and the menu and looked back up. “You got it,” he said, not looking at Jayla. “Your tab, bro?” looking at the orc. “Yeah, that first cabana over there,” the orc replied, turning to Jayla. “I’m Nick.”

“Jayla,” she said, her facial expression easing into a smile, now that a cold alcoholic beverage was on the horizon. She stuck her right hand out and her benefactor returned the handshake. His hand felt warm and dry, but not rough. Jayla observed the blue skin patterns on the orc’s hand. “Look, we match,” she said, pointing to her blue bikini top and laughing.

*****

“Um, sure,” Nick replied, shaking his head. Is this chick making fun of me, or—? Next to him, Ward burst into laughter. “That’s right,” Ward exclaimed, reaching across Nick to offer his hand to Jayla. “Daryl,” Ward said, introducing himself. “I like you. You’ve got jokes.”

“I’ve got all kinds of jokes,” Jayla replied, smiling and shaking Ward’s hand briefly, then lightly touching Nick’s arm. “Thank you so much for the drink.”

Nick almost flinched at the girl’s touch but caught himself just in time. Physical contact was not his favorite. On the job, part of the job, fine, but in this strange place, and with a human female—too weird. He looked down at her. Shit. Attractive human female. Dark hair falling in loose waves around light grey eyes, long lashes. Small nose and cheeks sprinkled with slight freckles. Pouty lips. He allowed his eyes to travel downwards briefly. She was a little thing, at least a whole head shorter than Nick. Her blue bikini really left little to the imagination. Nick saw curves, curves, and more curves. Smooth, sun-kissed skin coated with a light sheen of sweat and tanning oil. Nick swallowed hard, gulping down his anxiety. Her eyes were so pretty. They made Jayla look like she was permanently smiling. And at this moment, her eyes were fixed on him. And her breasts, good lord. Perfectly round, sitting high up on her chest, barely an inch away from his arm. For a second, he imagined brushing his lips across the top of them, his hands on her tiny waist. Fuck. He pushed the image out of his mind.

“Um… happy to help,” he said, feeling like an idiot. He was rewarded with a smile. If orcs could blush, Nick thought to himself, he would be so screwed. The bartender came around and set down two glasses and a bottle of Fiji water.

“Shit!” Jayla said, looking at the drinks. “I was supposed to get a drink for Naomi.”

“Hey,” Nick said, “how about you guys come hang out with us for a little while? We have plenty of alcohol. And shade.”

*****

“What the fuck took you so long?” Naomi asked Jayla as she approached. “And where the hell is my drink?!”

Jayla waved her hand at Naomi dismissively. “Ladies,” she said to the group, her closest friends from the dance studio. “We just got invited to hang out with that group of guys in that first cabana over there on the right. You know, the hot ones that look like they’re in the military.”

“Or cops,” Sasha said, shrugging.

“Yeah. Anyway, you’re welcome. I’m going to head over there now. You guys coming?”

Naomi jumped up immediately and began tying her bikini top on. “Yes! Finally, you get something exciting going. By the way, were you talking to that orc over there at the bar? Jayla. Jay. You’re blushing! You little slut! Are you serious?”

Jayla laughed. She could feel her cheeks burning out of embarrassment. “Yes. He’s the one who invited us over there, so you need to be nice. He’s really sweet.”

“Mmhmmm,” Sasha intoned, getting up from her lounge chair. “Jayla, you’re such a bleeding heart.”

*****

The afternoon passed quickly and also seemed to go on forever—the kind of phenomenon that only happens when one is intoxicated, Nick thought. He had probably downed one too many vodka sodas, but he couldn’t help himself.  Jayla’s presence was rattling him. At the moment, she and Ward were just finishing a dance-off. She high-fived Ward, laughing, then turned and made her way back into the cabana directly toward Nick. He watched the way her body moved as she walked. For a split second, Nick saw an image in his mind of Jayla lying in bed, eyes closed, his lips on her neck, her lips parting in a moan, his body on top of hers.

They made eye contact and Nick forced his gaze off her, trying to play it off like he wasn’t some horny asshole. Jayla didn’t seem to notice. “Hey!” she exclaimed, plopping down next to Nick on the couch and scooping her drink off the table. She took a long sip. “So, what are you guys doing tonight?”

Nguyen chimed in before Nick could respond. “Naomi was just telling me that you guys have a table at Drai’s tonight.” Jack Nguyen was reclining on the other end of the couch with Naomi snuggled up to him, even though it was literally 120 degrees out.

Nick saw Jayla and Naomi exchange glances, small nods. Jayla turned to Nick. “Do you guys wanna join us? I mean, I think it’s already been decided”—she inclined her head toward their couch mates—"but you’ll come, right?”

“Jakoby’ll be there,” Nguyen said loudly, to no one in particular. “He’s sprung.” Sprung, Nick wondered to himself, his drunk brain feeling foggy. What does that mean? He chanced a look at Jayla, whose cheeks looked flushed. Maybe from the alcohol, or the heat? For the first time that afternoon, Nick could smell shyness in her. “I’ll be there,” he said, as the pink hue in Jayla’s cheeks deepened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh man  
> I am not really known for ever being speechless  
> But now, but now somehow  
> My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh  
> I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling  
> Saying all the things I'm thinking  
> Oh man, oh man  
> I am like you so I want proof of what you're feeling  
> 'Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe  
> Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
> 'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too  
> Close, oh  
> Oh, so close, oh  
> I want you close, oh   
> 'Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh  
> Oh, so close, ooh  
> I want you close, ooh  
> Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no
> 
> “Close” – Nick Jonas & Tove Lo

Oh my goodness girl. Jayla, get your shit together! she told herself. Why are you acting like this? This guy—this orc—has got you messed up. Why can’t you stop thinking about him? The groups had parted ways just before dinnertime so that everyone could eat, nap, and get cleaned up before meeting at Drai’s later that night, and Nick had been the only thing on her mind ever since. They had exchanged numbers before leaving the pool. Jayla pulled out her cell phone and summoned up Nick’s number as she lay on the bed in the hotel suite, enjoying the coolness of the sheets on her stomach and thighs.

_Hey. You awake?_ she typed, hitting “send” before she could talk herself out of it. In less than a minute, the reply came.

_Yup._

_Okay, just making sure. My friend told me that we need to have everyone checked in by 10:30._

_10-4. We’ll be there._

_Okay, see you soon. :)_

_See you soon. :)_

Jayla let out a load groan, slammed the phone down on the bed and buried her face into the pillow.

“Girl. What is your problem?” Naomi asked, exiting the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her head and another around her body. She smelled fresh, like fruity shampoo. She plopped down on the bed next to Jayla and thumped her affectionately on her back. Jayla rolled over onto her back and looked up at her best friend. No pillow could smother the stupid grin on her face. Naomi’s quizzical expression immediately went wide-eyed. “You are so into the orc! I knew it!”

Jayla groaned. “I never denied it. I just don’t understand why he’s got me all nervous and shit. I can’t stop thinking about him.” She looked up at her friend. “Help,” she said meekly, erupting into giggles.

Naomi swung her legs up onto the bed and reclined, so that she was laying next to Jayla. “Well, I don’t understand it,” she said gently, “but I support it. I haven’t seen you this giddy about anyone in years. Possibly ever. Not even Tyler.”

Jayla made a face at the mention of her most recent ex-boyfriend’s name. She hated being reminded of Tyler, and how horribly wrong she had been about him. Naomi continued, “I’m not sure how this will play out when we get back to L.A. You know people there are way more uptight about interspecies relations. Plus, he’s LAPD. But like I said, you’ve got my support. And besides, let’s not worry about that right now. Let’s just go out and have a good time tonight. Don’t fuck this up for me girl, I’m trying to get with Jack!”

Jayla rolled her eyes and got out of bed, heading toward the bathroom. “Yeah, I don’t foresee any obstacles to that,” she called over her shoulder. “I could see his boner from where I was sitting. It’s a done deal. You just better not kick my ass outta this room tonight!”

“Maybe you’ll have another room to go to,” Naomi yelled playfully as Jayla shut the bathroom door.

*****

Nick stared down at his phone. He read Jayla’s texts again and again, checked the number to make sure it was really from her and not one of his partners messing with him. What is this girl’s deal?

“You okay?” Ward asked.

“I’m fine,” Nick replied, tossing his phone onto the bed and standing up. Ward gave him a look. Nick sighed. After a long moment, he spoke. “Okay. This girl.”

Ward let out a hoot from where he stood by the mini bar, mixing a drink. “I knew it!” he said loudly. “Well what’s the problem? She’s obviously into you. And you’ve made it very obvious that you’re into her. I’m surprised she didn’t slap you across your face this afternoon, the way you were staring at her tits.”

“I wasn’t staring at her tits,” Nick replied defensively. Ward gave him another look. “Okay. Maybe I was. Politely.”

“Okay see, that’s your problem.” Ward handed Nick a drink. “There is no polite way to stare at a woman’s tits. You’re not used to being around beautiful human girls. I get it. But that is no way to seal the deal.”

Nick turned away from his partner to face the window. He looked out at Las Vegas Boulevard. All of the lights. All of the people. He thought of Jayla. His physical desire for her was undeniable. But there were other feelings present. He just couldn’t articulate them at this moment.

Behind him, Ward sighed. He knew his partner well enough. “Ahhh shit. I know you, Jakoby. You’re a big softie. You’re a romantic. You just want to sweep this chick off her feet and carry her across the threshold and have little half orc, half human babies with her and live happily ever after.”

Nick closed his eyes and let that thought sink in. Being a husband. A father. Two things he’d never thought he’d be. Not because he didn’t want it; simply because he never thought it possible. He had let go of the idea of finding someone years ago after realizing that both orc women and human women seemed repulsed by him.

But not Jayla, he thought. She seemed to enjoy his presence. She apparently wanted more of it. What are her intentions? What does she want? He shook his head. Fuck. This shit was complicated.

Ward cleared his throat. “Hey, man.” He could sense his partner’s distress and confusion. “Forget everything I just said. I think I’m getting ahead of myself. Just have fun tonight. She seems like a good girl.”

Good? Nick thought. She’s amazing.

*****

Jayla was nervous. She checked her cell phone again, for what was probably the fifth time in the last three minutes. 10:33 p.m. No texts from Nick. She glanced over at Naomi, who was reclining against the outside wall of Drai’s, checking her matte lip color in the reflection of her cell phone screen. Naomi looked up and made eye contact. “Relax, girl, they are coming,” she assured her friend. “Jack texted me 20 minutes ago and said they were leaving their hotel.”

Jayla frowned. “Are you sure I look okay?” she asked, fretfully tugging at the hem of her dress. She was fairly sure that the damn thing was too short, her heels too high, her makeup too much.

“Girl. Yes. You look smokin’. Nick isn’t going to know what to do with you.”

“I hope he knows exactly what to do with me,” Jayla returned slyly. The girls burst into laughter. Just then, she caught sight of Daryl and Nick. They made eye contact and Jayla gave a little wave. Daryl cocked his chin in her direction, letting her know that he’d seen her.  

“Well, you’ll show him, won’t you?” Naomi teased. “Do you think he’s ever been with a human before?”

*****

“There they are,” Ward said, nudging Nick’s shoulder. “You ready for this? How are your holes?”

Nick might have laughed, if he wasn’t so nervous. “You’ll never let me live that one down, huh?”

“Nope!” Ward responded, as they approached the girls. Nick’s human companions began exchanging the short, semi-awkward hugs that he had come to learn were customary when adult humans greeted each other. Naomi stepped in front of him. “Hey,” she said, smiling. She reached up and gave Nick a short squeeze around the shoulders. As she pulled away, she winked. “Your girl is looking super pretty,” she said. “Make sure you tell her so.”

“Okay,” Nick replied stupidly, and before he had another moment to process the voluntary touch of another human female and Naomi’s instructions, or to ask what Naomi meant by “your girl”, Jayla was standing before him. “Hi,” she said, blessing Nick with a little smile.

Nick tried to speak, but no words would come out. He had not thought that Jayla could look any more enticing than she had at the pool earlier. Apparently, he had been wrong. Her grey eyes were almost glowing, framed by dark lashes and smoky eye makeup. The loose waves in her dark hair were gone, replaced by super-straight glossiness that fell across her shoulders. Then those curves, encased in a skintight dark navy dress with long sleeves, but with a plunging neckline and a hemline that hit mid-thigh. Nick almost felt like time had stopped. Like there was no air left in his lungs. Get your shit together, Jakoby! He tried opening his mouth. Thank God, he could still speak. “Hi,” he said. “You look—super pretty.” To his relief, Jayla laughed. He saw color rushing into her cheeks. “Thank you!” she replied as she moved forward and embraced Nick, tiptoeing to slide her arms around the back of his neck, and pressing the length of her body against his. Nick tentatively returned Jayla’s embrace, placing his hands lightly on the small of her lower back. He lowered his head a little bit, engaging his olfactory senses. She smelled like perfume, makeup, and nervousness.

After a moment—which seemed both too long and not long enough for Nick—Jayla asked, “You guys ready?” She looked up at Nick, then around at the group. “You guys are late!”, she said playfully. “Let’s go.” She stepped back and in the direction of Drai’s entranceway, grabbing Nick’s hand as she did, gently pulling him into step beside her. Okay, Nick told himself. Contact is going to be a thing tonight. You need to get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you could take it  
> Know you wanna see me nakey, nakey, naked  
> I wanna be your baby, baby, baby  
> Spinning and it's wet just like it came from Maytag  
> White girl wasted on that brown liquor  
> When I get like this I can't be around you  
> I'm too lit to dim down a notch  
> 'Cause I could name some thangs that I'm gon' do
> 
> “Wild Thoughts” – DJ Khaled, Rihanna & Bryson Tiller

An hour later, the group had settled into their table right next to the dance floor. Jayla looked around approvingly. Her companions had already gotten into the huge bottle of Grey Goose that stood in the middle of the low table. Jack and Naomi were already on the dance floor nearby, doing things that made Jayla laugh and avert her eyes. Daryl and Sasha—the two marrieds of the group—were seated at the other end of the couch, showing each other pictures of their kids on their cell phones and arguing about which Disney movie was the worst on repeat—Moana or Frozen?

Nick was next to her on the couch, leaning back with a drink in his hand and his feet propped up on the chair across from him. Jayla snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked simultaneously relaxed, yet alert. Jayla watched him observe the goings-on. It was difficult, if not impossible, to tell what he was thinking. She looked at his eyes. They were a clear, light amber, striking against the mottled grey-blue of the skin patterns on his face spread across high cheekbones and a pronounced jaw. His plump bottom lip almost hid the two filed-down tusks spiking upward from somewhere in the bottom gums. Jayla closed her eyes momentarily, imagining herself seated on Nick’s lap, straddling him, biting and sucking on his bottom lip with her teeth, lips and tongue as his hands massaged her breasts. The thought sent a little shudder of desire through her.

“Cold?” Nick’s voice broke into the sanctuary of her thoughts.

“What?” N—no,” she stammered, trying to collect herself. It was anything but cold in Drai’s. Their table was nearest to the open-air side of the club that led to the pool deck overlooking Las Vegas Boulevard. As a matter of fact, Jayla was fairly sure that she was sweating a little bit in her long sleeves.

“Okay,” Nick replied casually, looking away, as if he couldn’t care one way or the other about Jayla’s comfort level. Jayla felt a pang of doubt shoot through her stomach. She frowned.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Sasha had scooted down the couch to sit next to her.

“Nothing,” she replied brightly, plastering a smile on her face. “It’s just a little warm in here and for some goddamn reason, I decided to wear long sleeves.” Suddenly, Daryl was standing in front of her. “Madam,” he said, extending a hand to her. “May I have this dance?” Jayla smiled and accepted Daryl’s hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. “You may,” she said, giving him a wink, “as long as you don’t call me madam.”

*****

Nick watched as his partner led Jayla onto the dance floor. Asshole, he thought. He knows I don’t dance.

“Hey.” Nick felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Sasha, the petite blond with the blunt cut bob, leaning in closer to him across the couch.

“Hey,” he said.

“You know, Jayla has been practically begging for your attention all night.” All night, Nick wondered. They hadn’t been here but an hour. And practically begging? Haven’t seen anything like that. “She has?”

Sasha threw her hands up and made a noise. “Yes! She’s been sitting next to you on this damn couch for an hour waiting for you to ask her to dance.” An hour. Now that’s accurate, Nick thought. He flicked his eyes back toward Sasha. She was staring at him, frowning, waiting for a response. Nick heaved a sigh. This girl wasn’t going to let up. It was best to just tell her the truth. “Um… I don’t dance,” he offered. Sasha’s eyebrows shot up, a perfect expression of skepticism if Nick had ever seen one. “Are you into her?” Sasha asked.

“Into her?”

“Yes. As in, do you have feelings for her? Do you want to do more than just fuck her?”

Nick shook his head, bewildered. Were all human females this direct? Sasha stared at him. “Well?” His eyes traveled out to the dance floor and to Jayla. Her back was to Nick. She and Ward appeared to be engaged in a conversation. Ward caught his eye and gave him a nod that Nick could not interpret. He looked back toward Sasha. “We only just met,” he said finally.  

“Oh, come on. You already know what you want with her. Tell me.”

“I want to do more than just fuck her,” he said slowly, wondering if that was the right thing to say. To his relief, Sasha beamed at him. “I knew it!” she said, clapping her hands. “I can tell by the way you look at her.”

“How do I look at her?” Nick was surprised. He rarely met a human who could interpret orc facial expressions. They were barely discernible to non-orcs. Sasha smiled thoughtfully, moving closer to Nick on the couch. “Like you’ve just seen the most beautiful thing in the entire world, and you can’t get enough of it,” she replied. “Now, go dance with her.” Nick swallowed. “I don’t know how,” he replied helplessly.

Sasha laughed. “Just ask her to dance,” she said. “Jayla will do the rest.”

*****

“So, hey,” Daryl said to Jayla over the thump of the music. “I just need to know—what are your intentions with my boy over there?” Jayla felt the color rushing into her face for what seemed like the thirtieth time that day. Thank god it’s dark in here. “What do you mean?” she asked, feigning innocence. Daryl laughed. “Stop. I know you want something from him. You’ve been working him all day. What is it? Look, I know he looks tough, but Jakoby is a big softie. I’m not trying to bust him out, but he’s been mooning over you ever since we left you guys at the pool.”

Jayla crossed her arms over her chest. “Really?” she asked, looking up at Daryl, daring to hope that it was true. Daryl didn’t seem to notice her request for confirmation. “I just care about the dude,” he continued. “I don’t want to see him get hurt. And, let’s be honest. I don’t want to listen to him cry about you at work every day either.”

“Okay,” she said, spreading her arms out in an expression of mock defeat. “You got me. I’m totally into him, which I don’t really understand, because he’s not really… my type. So, don’t hold me to any marriage contracts. But he’s definitely—” Jayla felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, not in the mood to be interrupted during this conversation. “Get your fu—” her voice died in her throat. It was Nick. “Hey,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her toward him. “I’m told you know how to do this.”

Fucking finally! Jayla celebrated in her head, although she was one thousand percent sure that she was grinning like an idiot. “Yes,” she replied, moving forward until Nick’s arms went around her waist. Her skin tingled underneath her dress at the touch of his hands. “And you don’t?”

“Nope. I don’t dance.”

“Who are you, Gamora or something?” She laughed.

“Who the hell is that?”

“You know, Gamora, from Guardians of the Galaxy. She and Starlord have this unspoken thing. But Starlord has doubts, because she doesn’t dance.”

“Guardians of the Galaxy. Unspoken thing,” Nick repeated. “What does that mean?”

Jayla glanced around, looking for Daryl, who had already excused himself without a word. Good man, she thought. “You know, an unspoken thing. When two people are into each other, and everyone knows it, including those two people, but they don’t acknowledge it. You haven’t seen Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“No,” Nick replied, “should I have?”

Jayla laughed. “Yes. It’s only the best movie ever. You have to watch it. I’ll watch it with you, when we get back to L.A.” She looked up at Nick. His amber eyes were blazing. Maybe I’m being too forward, she thought uncertainly.

“Okay,” he said. The corners of his lips quivered a little bit. “Let’s do it.” Is that an orc smile? Jayla asked herself, finding her eyes drawn to Nick’s mouth. Well, whatever it is, it’s sexy as hell. She thought again of her lips on his and felt the heat rising between her thighs. Instinctively, she moved forward, even closer to Nick, so that the full length of their bodies touched. “Let’s do it,” she returned, turning and pulling him out farther into the crowd on the dance floor. “Dance now, movie later.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be your end game  
> I wanna be your first string  
> I wanna be your A-Team  
> I wanna be your end game, end game  
> Big reputation, big reputation  
> Ooh you and me we got big reputations, ah  
> And you heard about me, ooh  
> I got some big enemies  
> Big reputation, big reputation  
> Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ah  
> And I heard about you, ooh  
> You like the bad ones too
> 
> “End Game” – Taylor Swift, Future, & Ed Sheeran

For the second time that night, Nick felt like he couldn’t breathe. Jayla had coaxed him into the crush of bodies in motion, whispered in his ear, “whatever you do, don’t take your hands off of me,” and for the next hour, proceeded to grind her body against his to the thump of the bass, in ways that would have made his mother slap him, had she been alive to see it. Nick knew he was as hard as granite down there, and he knew that Jayla knew it—how could she not?—but she didn’t seem to care. In fact, he smelled the desire for physical love all over her. He couldn’t say that he felt any differently. The only thought he could formulate at that moment was being with Jayla. He wrapped his arms around her, stilling her body and drawing her close up to his chest so that she could hear him talk. “Hey, I need some air,” he said, through the knot forming in his throat. “Can we go outside?”

*****

Jayla led Nick through the crowded interior of the club. It was almost 1 a.m. and the number of people had nearly tripled since they had arrived a couple of hours earlier. She made her way patiently through the throngs of people, worrying as she went. Maybe I shouldn’t have just dance-fucked this guy for an hour straight. What if he thinks I’m a slut now? You’re an idiot, she told herself. A dumb, drunk idiot.

Outside on the pool deck, she found an empty lounge chair and perched on the edge. Nick took a seat next to her. The silence fell hard between them as Jayla’s doubts raced around in her head. Suddenly, Nick turned to her. “Hey, look,” he said quickly. “I want to do more than just fuck you.”

Jayla nearly fell off the chair. She was so taken aback that she could hardly process Nick’s words. “Excuse me?”

Nick jumped up, dropped to one knee in front of Jayla, and before she could snatch them away, grabbed both of her hands. “That didn’t come out right,” he said hastily. “I was talking to Sasha about you earlier. She asked what I wanted of you. If I wanted to do more than just fuck you. And I said yes. And that’s true. But I don’t want to fuck you. I mean, I do want to fuck you, but I would never say that to you in a million years, even though I just fucking said it.” Jayla’s eyes went wide. He’s trying to tell you that he has feelings for you, she told herself incredulously. In a horribly awkward but strangely endearing way. Nick continued babbling. “I—I would say that I want to make love to you. And more than that, I think you’re amazing, and I want to spend the rest of the night with you, and see you when we get back to L.A., and watch your Guardians movie, and whatever else you want to do. I want to do it with you. I mean, not just it. But anything, and everything, as long as I’m with you.”

Jayla looked down at Nick’s face. His eyes reflected sincerity. And worry. Nick said earnestly, “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. Can we just start over? Hit the reset button?” Jayla laughed, feeling relief sweep through her entire body, her composure returning. “Yes, of course,” she replied, giving Nick’s hands a little squeeze.

“Thank you.” Nick lowered his head and slowly exhaled. 

“Hey, let’s get out of here,” Jayla suggested. Do you want to get something to eat?”

“Sure,” Nick replied, getting to his feet, then helping Jayla to hers. “What do you feel like?”

“Steak and eggs?”

“Ah, no good. I don’t eat cow flesh.”

“Stop,” Jayla said. “You’re a vegetarian?” This is fascinating.

“Pescatarian. I only eat fish.”

“You’re killing me!” Jayla exclaimed. “How can you not eat steak? Burgers? What about pork? Bacon? Baby back ribs?!”

“Nope, none of that,” Nick said cheerfully. “Let’s go get pancakes. I’ll tell you all about it.”

*****

Jakoby, Nick told himself, as he and Jayla made their way out of Drai’s hand in hand. You are a lucky son of a bitch. Jayla was all smiles again after his massive fuckup. She was in the middle of describing the taste of a Ruth’s Chris filet to Nick, waving her free hand around animatedly as she talked. She looked a little drunk to Nick, but still adorable, and she still emanated sexiness with every gesture. As they exited The Cromwell and hit the sidewalk leading to Las Vegas Boulevard, he pulled Jayla closer to him and slid an arm around her waist. Okay, this whole physical contact was getting easier and easier by the minute. Or maybe that was just the alcohol at work. Nick snuck a look at Jayla’s face to gauge her reaction. She had moved on to raving about the scalloped potatoes, but he felt her arm curve around the small of his back also. “I like potatoes,” he offered. Jayla laughed. “Me too, they’re my favorite!” At that moment, her heel caught a small crack in the concrete and she stumbled a bit.

“Okay, Drunky McDrunkerson,” Nick said.

“I’m not that drunk,” Jayla responded indignantly. “I’m just happy.” She turned her face up toward Nick’s as they walked. Nick glanced down at her grey, ever-smiling eyes. “I’m in a good mood. I’m here with you, I’ve got my buzz on, I’m about to eat pancakes. What more could a girl want?”

“I don’t know. Tell me,” Nick said.  

“Mmmm,” she hummed. “I want a house in the mountains. And maybe one on the beach. I want twins. A boy and a girl.”

“Want a husband?”

“Depends on who’s asking.” She smiled. Nick stopped and folded her into his arms. “I am,” he said, his throat feeling like it was full of sand, his brain not believing that he had actually, maybe, kind of made a semi-proposal of marriage. You drunk fuck. Stop this. He slipped a finger underneath her chin and tilted her face up to stare into his. Before he could talk himself out of it, he dropped his head and gently pressed his lips to hers, just for a second. He felt Jayla’s body stiffen in surprise, but she didn’t pull away.

Nick wanted more. He was acutely aware that he was standing in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard at 1:30 in the morning, holding an intoxicated human female in his arms, however. This would not look good to his superiors on the department. He glanced around at those passing by. Most of them paid no mind, uninterested in what appeared to be just another drunk interspecies hookup that would probably stay in Vegas. But he caught a few stares and whispers. Reluctantly, he released Jayla from his embrace and gave her hand a little tug. “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”

*****

The Denny’s next to The Venetian had been packed. It was nearly 4 a.m. by the time Nick and Jayla stepped off the elevator on Jayla and Naomi’s floor at Caesar’s Palace, full of pancakes, and sleepy. “Thank you so much for walking me back to my room,” Jayla said, leaning her head on Nick’s shoulder as they walked down the long hallway. Nick patted her hand. “Happy to.”

As they came upon the door to Jayla and Naomi’s room, Jayla let out a little hiss. “No way! Is that a fucking sock on the door? Ooh, this bitch is going to get it tomorrow!” She let go of Nick’s arm and pattered quickly across the plush carpet up to the door, pressing her ear against it. Sure enough, she could hear Naomi and Jack’s strained moans within. “Damn it,” she said dejectedly. I’m tired. My feet hurt. I’m still a little drunk, and I just want to lie down. She pulled out her cell phone, which she hadn’t looked at since Nick arrived at Drai’s. There was a text from Naomi at 2:08 a.m. _Hey, don’t come back to the room for a few hours, okay? Please? Thank you, I owe you one!_

She typed out an irritated reply. _Bitch. A sock on the door? Really? What are we, back in college? Yes, you owe me one._

“Everything okay?” Nick asked. Jayla sighed, turned away from the door. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she said. “Just—your boy’s in there with Naomi right now, so there is no way in hell I’m getting in there anytime soon.”

“Oh,” Nick said. “Well, why don’t you come back to my and Daryl’s room? You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch. I don’t mind, and I know Daryl won’t either.”

Jayla made a face in an effort to pretend that she wasn’t thrilled about Nick’s suggestion, although she was. Truthfully, she hadn’t wanted to leave Nick’s side anyway, even before they had walked all the way back to her hotel room. Her thoughts still lingered on the kiss he had given her a few hours earlier. She imagined Nick kissing her again, this time more deeply, lying on top of her on the floor with his cock pressing into her thighs.

“Jayla?” Nick’s voice broke the spell of her daydream. She looked at his face. His expression was inscrutable, but he was holding out a hand to her, and when he spoke, his gravelly voice was soft and coaxing. “Come on. I know you’re tired. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” she acquiesced, taking Nick’s hand again. “Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow? I hate sleeping in long sleeves.” Or clothes, for that matter, she told herself. But we should probably save that revelation for another night.

“Sure. I have t-shirts. I’ll let you borrow my Kenny Chesney t-shirt.”

“Kenny Chesney, huh? I didn’t have you pegged as the country music type.” This guy is full of surprises. I like it.

“I’m not the kind of guy you can peg.”

Jayla laughed. “What does that even mean?”

“Get to know me a little bit more and find out,” Nick said smartly, causing Jayla to burst into giggles again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
> You should see the things we do, baby  
> In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
> I know I'm gonna be with you  
> So I take my time  
> Are you ready for it?
> 
> “…Ready For It?” – Taylor Swift

Of the three in the room, Nick was awake first. He had always been an early riser, and despite having been wide awake until at least 5:30 in the morning, he was up before 9. He stuck another pillow behind his head to prop himself up farther and looked at his sleeping companions from his vantage point on the couch. Ward was flat on his back, snoring. In the other bed, Jayla was curled up on her side in Nick’s Kenny Chesney t-shirt, her dark hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. Even in sleep, her eyes still looked like they were smiling.

Nick swung his feet off the couch, stood, and stretched. Coffee would be a good idea, he thought. He stooped to push aside the couch cushions, grabbing for his cell phone. His eyes raked the dark interior of the room, searching for his sunglasses and his wallet. He found the sunglasses by the TV. Wallet’s probably in the jeans I wore last night, he told himself. He padded into the oversized bathroom—how many people did they think would be in here at one time, anyway?—the coldness of the marble floors feeling oddly pleasant on the bottoms of his feet. The motion sensor lights clicked on as he walked. He blinked hard as his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

The jeans were in a pile on the floor next to the jetted bathtub, where he had left them earlier that morning. Fuck it, he thought, I’ll wear these to Starbucks. It’s just around the corner. He pulled the jeans on over his boxer-briefs, zipped them up, and patted the back pocket to make sure his wallet was still there. Nick stood in the bathroom for a minute, enjoying the silence as he had a few hours earlier. He had not been able to fall asleep for a while with the knowledge that Jayla, clad only in a thin t-shirt and panties, was in the bed just a few feet from him. He had grown enormously hard in a matter of seconds just thinking about it, and eventually stumbled into the bathroom and seated himself on the edge of the tub while he worked out the issue. As he stroked, he imagined himself on top of Jayla on the couch, her ankles resting on top of Nick’s shoulders as he thrusted furiously into her, her knees pressed against her breasts, begging Nick to fuck her harder. He imagined the moment of her climax, her eyes shut tight with the intensity of her orgasm, her back arching in ecstasy, her breathless voice calling his name, and that pushed him over the edge. Oh yes, he had been able to sleep just fine after that.

*****

Jayla awoke to the abrupt clicks of the hotel room door closing. She rolled over onto her other side and saw Nick by the door, kicking off his flip-flops, a cardboard drink carrier bearing four Starbucks cups in his hand. She glanced over at the other bed. Daryl was still fast asleep. “Good morning,” Nick said. “I brought coffee.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re amazing,” Jayla responded. “Thank you.” As she sat up, Nick walked over to the bed, delivering a cup into Jayla’s waiting hands and placing a handful of Splenda packets and another cup onto the nightstand beside her. “Half and half in that cup,” he noted.

“Mmm. Coffee in bed? I could get used to this,” Jayla teased.

“Only if you’re lucky,” Nick retorted.  

Jayla rolled her eyes. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall of the room and let out a silent shriek. Oh my god, girl. You look like a hot mess. And you have no clothes, no hairbrush, no toothbrush, nothing. She side-eyed Nick, hoping that he hadn’t taken too much notice of her completely disheveled appearance. Fortunately, he was standing by the window with his back to her. Jayla shrugged. If he hasn’t kicked my ass out by now, I’m good, she thought, taking a sip of her coffee. Nick turned back toward her. “Back to L.A. today?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “Flight’s at 4. What about you guys?”

“Driving,” he replied.

“Ouch.”

“We’ll be all right. Robinson doesn’t drink, so he’s feeling fine today.” Nick paused. “What about you? How you feeling?”

Jayla grinned. “I feel better than I look.” 

“So, basically you feel fucking spectacular.” Nick winked at her.

“Stop!” Jayla mock-wailed, collapsing onto her side in the bed. “I’m a mess. I need to get up and—and do something about this.” But she didn’t get up. She didn’t want to leave Nick’s presence. You are nuts, she told herself as she laid there, engulfed in the fluffy comforter. Act like a grownup. Get your ass out of this bed, put your dress back on, go home, and wait for him to call you in three days like you know you should.

*****

Half an hour later, Nick reluctantly shut the door to his and Ward’s hotel room. Jayla had just left, asserting that she needed to go back her own room to shower and pack up before checkout time at noon. He didn’t doubt this, of course, but he hadn’t wanted her to leave. In fact, he had stood on the threshold of the doorway, leaning out into the hall a little bit to watch Jayla walk toward the elevator. She was holding her coffee cup in one hand, her heels dangling from the other. At the midpoint of the hallway, she had actually turned around to see him still standing there and given him a little smile and raised the coffee cup in salute. All right Jakoby, stop being a creeper, he had admonished himself, withdrawing into the room and shutting the door.

She had allowed Nick to kiss her on the cheek before she left. “No lips,” she protested. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

She had also lingered for a little while in the doorway before leaving, making Nick pinky-promise that he would call her when he got back to L.A. “Don’t forget,” she said, “you need to be schooled in Guardians of the Galaxy.”

Nick threw himself down on the bed. Immediately, he smelled Jayla, the faint smell of her perfume and hair products embedded in the pillowcase and sheets and comforter. He sighed. Of course, he was going to call her. But when? When is too soon, he wondered. 

In other bed, he could hear Ward stirring. “Jakoby,” Daryl said, his voice hoarse from sleeping and the previous night’s activities. “What time is it?”

“10:08.”

“Ah, shit. We gotta get out of here soon.” Ward sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Coffee,” Nick said, nodding at the cup on the nightstand. Ward reached for the cup immediately. “Thanks, bro.”

“Yup.”

“So, what happened with Jayla last night, man? One minute, you guys were there, humping on the dance floor, and the next minute, you were gone.”

“We weren’t humping. And, she spent the night here,” Nick clarified. 

“She what?!” Ward almost spilled his coffee. “You guys were banging in this bed right next to me while I was sleeping?! Jakoby, you dog!”

“No! No,” Nick said quickly. “I slept on the couch. She slept in the bed. Nothing happened.” Ward stared at him, open-mouthed. “So, you expect me to believe that, after all of that last night, you guys didn’t hook up?”

Nick shot Ward a look. “No, man. Come on. She was tired. We were both drunk. I didn’t want my first time to be like that—I, I mean, our first time.” God damn it.

Ward continued to gape at him. “Jakoby. Your first time? You mean you’ve never had sex with anyone before?!”

Nick groaned. This was not a conversation he felt like having, but he knew that Daryl wouldn’t let this go. “No, I haven’t,” he said. “Look, orcish mating rituals are, number one, only for orc males who are blooded, and number two, not exactly what you would call consensual. Male orcs who are not blooded are free to mate for love—or with whoever they can pay, bribe, beg from, et cetera. The latter is usually what it takes. Orc women are not interested in mating with un-blooded men.”

Daryl nodded, taking this in. “No offers since you were blooded by the Fogteeth?”

“A few. The clan leader's daughter, for example. But I haven’t accepted.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just not what I want,” Nick said simply.

“No humans? Elves? Dragons? No one else?”

Nick laughed, forgetting to be offended. “No, Ward. No one else.”

Daryl smiled and shook his head. “All right, Nick. Well, fortunately, you have the benefit of my worldly advice when you decide the time is right with Jayla. I know you aren’t going to want anyone else now that she’s in the picture. You big softie. Hey, maybe you guys should wait until marriage,” he called over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Wait until marriage? Nick pondered it momentarily. He had already started to ache with longing for Jayla’s touch. Hell no. He’d be lucky if he could restrain himself until next weekend.  

*****

Jayla had been waiting all afternoon and evening for her phone to go off, alerting her to a text or call from Nick, even though she had told herself she wouldn’t. Her phone remained silent as she fended off Naomi’s bazillion questions about how her night had gone—“Did you guys fuck? What was it like? Is it blue?” Nothing while she showered, then haphazardly shoved her belongings into her suitcase. She went to brunch with the girls, then caught an Uber to McCarran Airport. Still nothing. A few alerts after switching her phone off airplane mode after the wheels hit the tarmac at LAX, but nothing from Nick. More silence after Sasha had dropped her at her apartment in Mid-Wilshire and she had taken her second shower of the day in an attempt to wash the traveling grime off.

Finally, at 7:49 p.m., she heard the familiar “bloop” of her text alerts. In spite of herself, she snatched up her phone and unlocked it without even stopping to pause the new episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit that she had recorded last week.

_Hey beautiful_ , the message read. Jayla felt her heart melt and the pout that had taken over her face all day morph into a grin.

_Hey handsome_ , she responded. _You guys back in town yet?_  

_Just_ , came the reply. _We took our time leaving. And Robinson drives like my grandma._

_Haha. Glad you made it home safe!_     

_Ditto_. Then, _what are you doing tomorrow night after 8?_

Jayla felt giddy. _No plans. I’m done with class by 7._

_Okay. :) I want to take you out for dinner._

_Awesome. I’m all yours. ;)_ Jayla typed, leaning back against the couch cushions, her mind already on where they would go, what she would wear, whether Nick would spend the night here, or she at his place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All along it was a fever  
> A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
> I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something"  
> He said, "If you dare, come a little closer"  
> Round and around and around and around we go  
> Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know  
> Not really sure how to feel about it  
> Something in the way you move  
> Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
> It takes me all the way  
> I want you to stay
> 
> “Stay” – Rihanna & Mikky Ekko

Nick had thought about Jayla all day. It was almost painful, not being around her. “Is this what it’s like?” he had asked Ward as they drove home from work that evening. Ward had just laughed at him. “This is what it’s like for you, Nick,” he said as he climbed down from Nick’s truck. “Have fun tonight. And be safe. Protect your holes.”

“Fuck off,” Nick had replied good-naturedly.

He decided to take Jayla to a Lebanese place a few blocks from his house in Silver Lake—somewhere comfortable, where he felt in his element. He had been eating at the small family-owned restaurant for years. The owners—Lebanese immigrants and their children— and the entire wait staff knew him well.

“Nick! Finally, you bring a date to us!” the waitress exclaimed as she approached. She set down two glasses of water at their table, as well as a bottle of Almaza, Nick’s favorite Lebanese beer, and then did a double take. “Oh wow. Nick, I’m impressed! She’s beautiful!”

“Thanks, Kira,” Nick said, slightly embarrassed. His embarrassment swiftly dissipated as he observed Jayla’s reaction. She was beaming, and also slightly embarrassed. “Thank you. That is sweet of you,” she said graciously. “You are really pretty too. Your hair is gorgeous.”

Kira’s face lit up. “Oh my gosh, thank you! Okay, Nick, I like this girl already,” she laughed. She turned back to Jayla. “We’ve all been waiting for this day for years. Nick’s never brought a date in here. Maybe that’s just because he knows we’ll embarrass him with stories of his awkward teenaged years.” True, Nick thought. He and Kira were the same age. They had practically grown up together. Nick’s parents had brought him to Kira’s family’s restaurant every Friday night when he was a kid. Kira continued. “But you, my dear, were worth the wait. What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a paralegal,” Jayla replied, “and I also teach dance classes at Pole Fit Echo Park.”

“Whaaat. Is that the pole dancing studio down the street?”

Jayla smiled. “Actually, it is.”

“Ahhhh, that’s so cool!” Kira squealed. “I need to take a class with you sometime.”

“I would love that!” Jayla exclaimed. “I’m teaching a beginner’s class on Wednesday at 6. Let me give you my number. Text me and we’ll chat more.” She pulled out her cell phone and smiled apologetically at Nick. “It’s okay,” he said, amused. He watched as the girls exchanged phone numbers and excited chatter. After a minute, Kira turned back to him and leaned in closer. “Okay, buddy,” she said with mock-seriousness. “I really, really like this girl. She’s drop-dead gorgeous, super-friendly, smart as hell, has a good job, and can dance like a stripper. We’re keeping her.”

Nick laughed. “That’s the plan, Kira,” he replied. “Now get the hell out of here so I can start working on that.”

*****

On the drive home, Jayla’s heart was singing. I cannot think of a single place I would rather be right now, she thought, looking over at Nick. He was in the driver’s seat of his brand-new lifted Ford F150—“Treated myself,” he had told Jayla—humming along to the radio, which was set to an orcish station that Jayla had never listened to. Every so often, he glanced sideways at Jayla and gave her what Jayla understood to be a smile, which was essentially just a small twitch at the corners of his mouth.

Nick’s mouth. Jayla found herself back in her daydream again—the one where she sat astride Nick, her tongue massaging his, his fingers gently pulling at her nipples, her pussy throbbing as Nick’s cock strained against the thin fabric of her soaked panties. She relished the thought, closing her eyes and biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Too soon, she reprimanded herself. You’ve only just met, and Nick’s a gentleman.

*****

It took all of Nick’s willpower to leave Jayla on her doorstep after he kissed her goodnight. She had actually initiated the kiss, tiptoeing to press her lips against his, first softly, then more insistently. As their kiss deepened, he had felt the warm, wet brush of her tongue against his, just for a moment. Nick had instantly seen stars. He had also instantly gotten an erection. When Jayla pulled back for a second, he had made a swift getaway. “G—goodnight,” he muttered, giving Jayla’s hands a squeeze before turning away quickly and making a dash for his truck. “Goodnight,” she called after him, disbelief evident in her voice. He looked over his shoulder as he hoisted himself up into the cab of the truck to make sure she was safely inside her apartment. Instead, she was standing in the doorway, a bemused expression on her face, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Nick reached out with his left hand to shut the door of the truck. Its engine was still running, hazards flashing, as there had been no place to park on Jayla’s street. He put his hand on the inside door handle and began to pull it shut. Jayla was still in the doorway, looking out at him. Nick closed his eyes, imagining a breathless Jayla in his arms, crying into his shoulder as he made her cum.

God damn it, Jakoby, he cursed himself. What are you afraid of? Why are you running from this? Dorghu, he thought. The clan leader and his damn daughter. He still hadn’t declined the offer. Nick wasn’t actually sure if it was an offer, or an order. The ins and outs of being blooded, and clan law, were still unclear to him. His un-blooded father had mated and married his mother for love, as had his grandfather. What was clear to Nick however, was that Dorghu would be less than pleased if he rejected his orc daughter and mated with a human. 

He opened his eyes and looked over at Jayla’s door. Incredibly, she was still standing there. One shoulder was bare, the loose neckline of her top having slid off of it at some point during the departure process. Nick shut his eyes again, tightly this time, as if he could un-see himself kissing and nibbling on the creamy, soft flesh. Nick groaned out loud. Fuck Dorghu, he thought. The Prophecy is my protection. Blooded or not. I’ve been Chosen. Not even Dorghu will defy The Prophecy. 

Nick pushed the door of the truck farther open, leaned out. “Hey,” he called to Jayla. “Let me find someplace to park this damn thing.” He saw her face break into a smile. “Try the next block over,” she half-shouted back.

Nick flashed her a thumbs-up, inhaled deeply in an effort to calm his nerves, shut the door, and shifted the truck into gear. He drove over to the next block slowly, his mind going a million miles an hour. Sure enough, there was an open spot at the end of the cul-de-sac. He parallel-parked the F150 easily—he had learned how to drive using his dad’s beastly old Ford—and walked quickly back to Jayla’s, thoughts and questions assaulting his mind as he realized he had no idea what he was walking into. You have to be careful, Jakoby, he instructed himself. An orc cop alone with a beautiful Caucasian human female inside her apartment. Half this city would nail you to the cross just for stepping over that threshold. If she wants something to happen, you let her make the first move, let her take the lead.

  ***** 

As soon as Jayla heard the F150 shift into gear, she slammed the door and made a frantic dash through her apartment, scooping up clothes from the floor, tossing them into the hamper, shoving things left out on counters into drawers. She stalked over to her closet, pushing hangers from side to side as she looked for something to change into, her mind unfocused. Her little manipulation had worked. Nick was coming over. But to what end? she asked herself. Clearly, you want to have sex with him. But what if he doesn’t want you? No, that’s crazy, she reasoned. He’s a man. Of course he wants to have sex with you. So what are you freaking out about? she asked herself, even though she already knew the answer.

There was something about Nick that made this different. You feel differently about him, she proclaimed. You can’t stand being away from him for a single minute. Her mind went back to a conversation between herself and Sasha over a year ago, the evening that Tyler had broken up with her. “We were supposed to get married,” Jayla had sobbed into Sasha’s shoulder. Her friend stroked her hair and said softly, “honey, I know it feels like he was The One, but he wasn’t. You’ll know who he is as soon as you meet him. Trust me, you’ll just know. You never had that realization with Tyler.”

Jayla paused. The swish-scrape sound of hangers against closet rod stopped. “You’ll just know, huh,” she said to herself out loud, softly. 

Her thoughts were disrupted by a gentle knock on her front door. “Coming,” she yelled. Guess I’m not changing. She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirrored closet door, trying to smooth the errant strands of hair, which she had straightened for her date with Nick. She jogged over to the front door, checked to see that it was Nick, and swung it open.


End file.
